Question: The length of a right, rectangular prism is doubled, its width is quadrupled and its height is unchanged. What is the ratio of the original volume to the new volume? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Let the original length be $l$, the original width be $w$, and the original height be $h$. The original volume is $lwh$. The new length is $2l$, the new width is $4w$, and the new height is still $h$, so the new volume is $8lwh$ and thus the desired ratio is $\frac{lwh}{8lwh}=\boxed{\frac{1}{8}}$.